


No regrets, Just love

by KingThorinII



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Marriage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingThorinII/pseuds/KingThorinII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thorin and Bilbo finally get married and some unexpected visitors attend to their marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	No regrets, Just love

* * *

 

Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór , now king under the mountain, never thought he would fall for a small creature like a hobbit, like Bilbo Baggins and yet he did. He fell for Bilbo the moment he laid eyes on the smaller man. He tried to fight his feelings, telling himself to stop acting so foolish and like the king he was. But Bilbo had captivated his cold stone heart, the fighting was useless and he didn’t want to fight anymore either. Bilbo had been waiting for Thorin ever since the beginning they met, for the dwarf-king to expose his feelings. Bilbo had just like Thorin, fallen for the dwarf the first moment they met, but Thorin had been a jerk on him during the whole journey, however Bilbo did not give up. Thorin had finally admitted his feelings for Bilbo at the top of the Carrock, after Bilbo had saved him from Azog. And Bilbo thought honestly he couldn’t be happier. Their relationship had encountered some problems, especially when Bilbo had ‘betrayed’ Thorin by taking the Arkenstone and giving  it away. Thorin almost fell for the Gold sickness and sent Bilbo away, Throwing everything away what they once had. But Bilbo simply refused even though at first he was hurt. Bilbo just loved Thorin too much to lose him and that was when Thorin realized how such an idiot he had been. From there on things only started to become better, they bonded even more than they had done before and it wasn’t Thorin, but Bilbo who eventually went on his knees for his king. Of course Thorin happily accepted his proposal.

 So here they were, getting ready for their wedding , Fili and Kili helped their uncle to get dressed. Thorin and Bilbo made this agreement they wouldn’t see each other before the wedding, which meant no sleeping together and no talking to each other. Bilbo was blessed with the help from Bofur who became a great friend to him and Balin, who did nothing else but to respect the young hobbit from the start and gave Thorin and Bilbo his blessing as first. Balin always knew this was about to happen and if he wouldn’t be the first Gandalf would. After reclaiming Erebor Bilbo went back to the Shire because he heard news about his little nephew, Frodo, losing his parents. Bilbo felt he had to be the one to look after Frodo from now on as long as life would bless him and of course Thorin and the company would help him to raise the young hobbit, who was at the age of seven as the little one was always a part of the company, just as they had accepted Bilbo as one through the journey.

 “Uncle, let me braid your hair, you’re too nervous to do it yourself and it’s way too messy right now,Bilbo would immediately say no to a messy dwarf.” Kili joked as he literally made his uncle sit still on a chair. Kili was known for being good at braiding since he always did so with his older brother and just like Thorin and Bilbo, Fili and Kili had bonded even greater than just brotherhood. None of them had regrets, none at all.

 “If you braid his hair he would look even more messier, so I suggest you let me do it.” A female voice suddenly spoke up, causing the three heirs to glance over their shoulders and find their mother and sister standing there. Thorin immediately got up on his feet, being amazed to see Dis but instead of giving her his grim face he pulled her in to a hug , almost squeezing the smaller dwarf.

 “Okay, okay , calm down I’m happy to see you too, it’s been too long my brother.” She smiled as she got get free from Thorin’s hug and smiled at her sons, pressing a kiss on both their cheeks. “Who would have thought, my big brother marrying , claiming to be not the marrying type."Dis smiled up at her brother, knowing he didn’t knew this was Bilbo’s plan after all. Bilbo had sent a raven towards the Blue Mountains, inviting her over of course and they had met up and bonded immediately. Dis was swept of her feet by just the looks of Bilbo and she already loved him as if he was her own younger brother.

 “After I am done with you I will help Bilbo, you don’t think I will would let the poor Halfling arrange everything on his own now would you?” She smiled at her brother again, pushing him down at his shoulders on to the chair and started to braid his hair, but soon his clothes caught her eye, pride filled her eyes as her hand slid over the tunic Thorin wore. Balin had found an old tunic Thrain used to wear in his younger days and gave it to Dori, who fixed it up a bit. The tunic had a dark blue colour, silver patterns sometimes mixed with gold crossing over the sleeves. It was a tunic not only fit for a wedding, but certainly fit for a king. Thorin had insisted on wearing his coat of fur, but Balin told him it would ruin the tunic and so the old friend arranged some new fur, also giving this to Dori so he could sew it together with the tunic.

 “You look amazing, but there is one thing missing.” Dis said as she walked up to a small chest she brought along, taking out a crown and smiled as she turned to her brother again. Thorin swallowed once but went down on one knee for her, letting her place the crown on his head and stood up again. Fili, Kili and Dis all bowed for him as Dis took her brother at his arm, smiling up at him.

 “It’s time for you to go, hurry, I will check on Bilbo.” She walked him to the door and smiled at Fili and Kili one more time before the boys walked with their uncle down the halls of Erebor, each dwarf bowed for them and once Thorin reached his throne he stopped and turned around, his nephews next to him and waited until Bilbo would come. Dis was on her way towards Bilbo’s own old room where Bofur was still fixing him up and once she opened the door she gasped a bit at the sight of Bilbo . A wide smile appeared on her face, a smile that grew more fonder with the minute as she walked up to him.

 “You look amazing.” She said as the hobbit just took her breath away. Bilbo was dressed in a beautiful silver white tunic, blue and golden breaches were crossing his shoulders and a golden necklace hung around his neck. “ Do you think he will like it, I mean..I-it’s not too much or too … simple?” Bilbo bit his lip a bit unsure even though he thought himself as looking quite decent and if he could say so himself stunning aswel.

 “Are you kidding me, he would be a fool if he would say no!” Dis said as she walked up to Bilbo, smiling as the hobbit stood up and gave her a smile, she held her arm out for him to take it and once he did she led him towards the throne room. Once Bilbo arrived everyone started to whisper, causing Bilbo to feel a little anxcious but once he caught a glimpse of Thorin the sounds of whispers just faded away and their eyes met. Thorin was just absolutely amazed and stunned by his Halfling, his blue eyes were just gazing at Bilbo almost stinging right through him. Dis walked Bilbo slowly up to Thorin who gently pressed a kiss on Dis her cheek and took Bilbo’s hand in his, smiling at his hobbit as his eyes were shining with love and amazement.

 “You look, absolutely stunning.” Thorin said, causing Bilbo’s cheeks to flush a reddish colour and Thorin to chuckle. The ceremony began but both of them didn’t even hear what had been said, they only just smiled at each other, as the world around them seemed to disappear.

 “No regrets?” Bilbo bit his lip nervously, but Thorin just cupped his face in the palm of his big hand and caressed the hobbit his cheek. “No, Just love.” He smiled at his hobbit and soon little Frodo walked up to them, two rings on a little pillow , causing Bilbo to smile fondly down at his little nephew and both of them took the rings off the pillow.

“From now on my dear Halfling you are fully mine, no one else will convince me otherwise.” He smiled as he shoved the ring gently around Bilbo’s finger, making it fit perfectly and him to smile at Bilbo again. “And you are mine, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Bilbo smiled at his dwarf, his king, his soulmate, shoving the ring around Thorin’s finger aswel as he leaned up towards Thorin, standing on his toes to reach the taller dwarf and kissed him gently on the lips. The company yelled in joy as little Frodo who was now in the arms of Dis hid his eyes by holding his hand before them, but peeked through two fingers and giggled softly.

“Hail our kings, hail our leaders!” All the dwarves yelled, but for Thorin and Bilbo it was just a blur, too much lost in each others eyes and Thorin laid his forehead against Bilbo’s. For they would never have any regrets, only love.


End file.
